Stacy's Stress Relief
by Yarthayaj'knaushtavdhladleklwa
Summary: Stacy's just been arguing with her mother, and is now venting to Candace, who's thought up a way to relieve her stress. Rated M for Female Masturbation.


Gettin' Frisky (P&F oneshot)

Stacy was hanging out with Candace. She had had a hard morning getting into an arguement with her mother over her grades.

"She threatened to take my phone away just because I failed geography! GEOGRAPHY! I tell you Candace, My mom can be so fucking hard to deal with!", Stacy vented.

"I'm sure your mom's not that mean." Candace replied.

"BULLSHIT! One time she got mad at me for mispelling antidisestablishmentarianism ! No one can spell that word!" Stacy retorted.

"I stand corrected." said Candace.

"Man, I just wish my mom would lay off my back once in a while."

Candace hugged Stacy to reassure her. "You're just stressed, Stace! You need to calm down."

"Yeah, maybe you're right" replied her Japanese-American friend as she grabbed her boob.

Candace then reached up inside Stacy's skirt and grabbed her ass.

Stacy blushed and giggled. "Candace, what the fuck are you doing?"

"I was gonna ask you the same thing, Stace." Candace replied jokingly.

The two looked at each other.

"So, Stacy, wanna fuck around?"

"You bet!"

They both sat down on the bed, then Candace lifted up Stacy's skirt, revealing her striped shimapan-style underwear with a bow at the top.

"I love those panties!" Candace commented.

Stacy blushed. "Thank you!"

Candace looked intensely at her friend's panties, then gave them a kiss.

"Does your cherry itch?" She asked.

"Yes"

"Want me to scratch it?"

"Yes please".

"Well, let's do this!"

Candace then put two fingers on Stacy's panties and started to stroke her clit in an up and down motion. Stacy began to moan with pleasure as her Irish-American friend began to slightly push up and down on her kitty cat. "That's one bad itch you've got, Stacaroo!"

"Ohhhhhh, yes!" she moaned.

Candace then took two fingers and scratched her cameltoe. She looked into her friend's eyes. "Does this feel good?" She asked.

"Hell yeah!" Stacy said whilst moaning.

"Still itchy?" Candace replied.

"You know it" Stacy replied.

Candace then began rubbing Stacy's cherry slightly harder than she had been. "Well does this feel good?"

"Yessssssssssssssss" Stacy moaned.

"Still scratchy I see".

Stacy moaned out "yes..."

"Very well, let's rub that itch out!" said Candace.

"Please do." said Stacy happily.

Candace began to intensify her rubbing of Stacy's pussy, while her moans became louder. "That's what I wanna hear, Stacy baby". Stacy nodded while moaning. "That's a good girl!" Said Candace as she rubbed Stacy's cherry harder.

"AHHHHHH AHHHHHHHH!" Said Stacy as she was getting close to her climax.

"That's it" Said Candace as she rubbed even harder.

"AHHHHHHH OH GOD!" Stacy screamed.

"It's Orgasm time, Stacy!" said Candace in joy.

"YES!" Screamed Stacy.

"I can feel you getting warm and wet down there!"

"Yeah, I am!" yelled Stacy

"So," said Candace. "You gonna cum?"

"YES!"

"Ok, Stacy, get ready..."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Get ready Stacy"

"I'm trying, Candace!"

Candace began to press down on her BFF's clit. "You can do it, baby."

Stacy screamed "AHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHH!)

"That's it..." Said Candace

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Candace felt Stacy's panties getting wetter. "Here it comes..."

"IT'S COMING! I CAN'T FUCKING HOLD IT BACK ANY LONGER!"

"Don't worry Stace, It's just about there!" Said Candace as she rubbed Stacy's pussy as hard as she could.

Stacy screamed out "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H!" as her orgasm started. "There we go!" Said Candace as her best friend came.

Stacy came for 6 minutes, then fell back on Candace's bed in exhaustion, panting.

"FUCK YEAH! THAT FELT AWESOME!"

Candace felt Stacy's wet panties. "You came a ton of juice today. That's my girl!" She said as she patted Stacy on the head. Stacy blushed. "Heheh. Thanks.."

Candace kissed Stacy's wet panties then kissed her on the lips.

"I love ya, Stacy."

"Love ya too, Candy." Said Stacy. "So, can't wait to do this again sometime. That was a good way to get my mind off things. Thanks."

"Glad to help, Stace, my Japanese gal pal." Said Candace as he hugged her.

END


End file.
